las nuevas estudiantes y varios amores
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: un fic protagonizado por:tamiko-karina12,kim natsuyaki y yo! espero que les guste y por favor manden reviews que no pido tanto e.e xD PD:la imagen esa es que la encontre,se supone somos nosotras(mas o menos)perdón si no les gusta
1. Chapter 1

_**LAS NUEVAS ESTUDIANTES**_

_**olaaa les traigo un nuevo fic ^^ trata de mi *_* xD de tamiko-karina12,y de Kim Natsuyaki ^^ bueno pasen y **_

_**lean y manden reviews que no pido tanto e.e XD**_

sensei:chicos silencio por favor,se que estamos en el segundo trimestre,y que no es normal que tres

alumnas vengan...pero...por favor callense y sientensé

todos:hai...

midorikawa:quienes creéis que serán?

Nagumo:bah...

hiroto:pasas de todo siempre ^^U

suzuno:no me digas...es así nunca cambiara

sensei:bueno,silencio adelante por favor

**de detrás de la puerta salen tres chicas de 14 años...**

sensei:bien,presentensen a la clase, por favor

las tres:hai

?:hola,yo me llamo Tamiko Karina Hideki

**Tamiko era una chica**_**(bajo los efectos de la piedra) **_**de Pelo negro lacio con reflejos rojos, ojos lilas, piel clara y **

**medía 1,64. Llevaba puesto Una blusa amarilla, unos jeans ajustados,zapatos amarillos y una diadema blanca en **

**el pelo.**

?:yo me llamo Kim Natsuyaki

**Kim era una chica de ojos verdes pero un poco más ****grisáceos, y el pelo recogido en una coleta. llevaba puesto **

**unos** **shorts vaqueros cortos, camiseta amarilla con un hombro al descubierto, calzas negras hasta mitad del **

**muslo, zapatillas amarillas y un colgante con un colmillo de león. lleva también guantes sin dedos negros hasta **

**la muñeca **

?:y yo me llamo Laura Excla

** Laura era una chica de pelo color miel hasta la cintura,ojos rojos esmeraldas,piel morenita,media 1,50 puesto **

**unos pantalones vaqueros, color azul cielo,una camiseta roja fuego con llamas de plata,y unas botas color rojas **

**con llamas rojas mas fuerte dibujadas y un colgante en forma de estrella también color rojo.**

_**(esto ha sido presentaciones el próximo cap ya empezara de verdad ^-^)**_

_**buenooooo que les parecio?esto ha sido**_

_**presentaciones jaja en el proximo capitulo**_

_**ya empezara la historia ^^ sayo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NUEVO EQUIPO,NUEVOS CAPITANES,Y NUEVA RESIDENCIA**_

_**buenoooooo eh aquí la continuacion de nuevas estudiantes**_

_**y nuevos amores xD y que decirles?pues nada,que pasen y lean**_

_**y lo de siempre*pone una grabacion***_

_**disclaimer:inazuma eleven no me pertenece de ser así nagumo y suzuno saldrían en inazuma go!**_

Sensei:bueno,ahora sientensé

las tres:hai

sensei:haber...Tamiko,sientensé al lado de gazelle_**(que casualidad,no?)**_

tamiko:hai

sensei:tu Kim sientate al lado de...leeze_**(no se me ocurría otro sitio xD)**_

kim:hai...

sensei:bueno,y por ultimo tu Laura...aunque temiéndome lo peor...deberás sentarte al lado de

burn...por desgracia -.-U

**burn:como que por desgracia!**

**sensei:burn,guarda silencio ¬¬**

burn:tsk ¬¬

**cuando la mañana ya paso,tamiko,kim y laura se quedaron en la clase las ultimas...**

laura:bueno...que opináis de esta academia?

tamiko:esta bien..._**(tienen esta personalidad por la piedra ok?)**_

kim:yo opino...que esto es una perdida de tiempo u.u

laura:ya...pero...sabéis lo que me extraña?

las dos:que?

laura:las piedras estas...que nos han dado,dijeron que no podíamos quitárnoslas, por que sera?

tamiko:bueno...sera por algo,no?

kim:no le des mas vueltas,por cierto...que os parecen vuestros compañeros?

las dos:hemos llegado hace 5 minutos ^^U,como quieres que lo sepamos?

kim:pues sabiendolo*lo dice como si del tiempo hablase*

las dos:*caida estilo anime*

kim:bueno,da igual vamos a apuntarnos al club de futbol,ok?

las dos:vaaaaaale

**las tres se fueron para el campo...**

laura:esto...es mi imaginación oh...hay 5 equipos?

tamiko:no,yo también veo 5

kim:pues que bien...

?:capitán,tome!

**de repente, el balón chutado hace unos instantes, se dirigió con mucha fuerza hacia nuestras **

**tres protagonistas**

las tres:gravedad cero...**(es una técnica combinada,trata de que las tres ponemos la vista al **

**balón y la gravedad se vuelve 0, el balón al no tener gravedad cae para el suelo)**

**_oh,lo siento...lo corto aqui xD manden reviews_**

**_y la conti estara muuuuuuy pronto ^^_**

**_espero que les gusase plis revieews_****!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**VALLA RECIMIENTO!**_

_**Bueno,siento la ultima vez haberlo cortado pero...**_

_**el ordenador este es tonto u.u el caso aquí les traigo conti y como**_

_**la mayoria lo quiere largo...pues les dare largo se siente XD pasen y lean**_

_**espero que les guste!**_

_**NAGUMO:ya pero es que no tienes ni un céntimo para comprarte uno nuevo**_

_**LAURA:de donde demonios saliste?**_

_**NAGUMO:ha no se xD el caso puedo hacer el disclaimer?**_

_**LAURA:buenoooooo**_

_**NAGUMO:ok,inazuma eleven no le pertenece a laura-chan y los ocs tampoco les pertence a sus dueños solo le pertenece laura excla**_

_**LAURA:OK,SIN MAS EL FIC ^^**_

**cuando nuestras tres protagonistas dijeron gravedad 0 el balón callo para el suelo,pero en ese**

**momento...**

kim:podrían tener mas cuidado,no?

?:lo siento,de veras

kim:mas te vale ¬¬

karina:yasta,tampoco es para tanto

laura;bah,que mas da,no nos dio,verdad?pues estas perdonado ^^

?:jeje,gracias ^^U por cierto me llamo nepper ^^

laura:un placer,nosotras vinimos hoy,así que no conocemos...nada ^^U

nepper:ha,bueno pues vengan quiero presentarles a los capitanes de los equipos ^^

las tres:ok

**las tres siguieron a nepper hasta llegar a un campo donde se encontraban 5 chicos...**

nepper:capitanes!les traigo a unas chicas!

?:ha,vale*lo dice fríamente*_**(saben quien es?xD)**_

nepper:gazelle-sama no sea así por favor ^^U

?:gazelle siempre es así*comiendo...¿helado?*

nepper:leeze-sama de donde saco eso?

Leeze:de la tienda

todas:*caida anime*

nepper:eh,vale?

?:bueno,y se unirán a algún equipo?

Karina:pues...

kim:la verdad,creo que si

?:chicas?tsk pues vallasen al diamond o al tormenta de géminis o al gaia en mi equipo no quiero

chicas ¬¬

laura:pero,tu quien te crees que eres?te crees que los chicos son mejores que las chicas?!

?:capitán...

nagumo:callate heat!

Heat:h-hai

nagumo:no creo que los chicos seamos mejores que las chicas,SE que los chicos somos MEJORES

que las chicas*sonrisa arrogante*

laura:eres un estúpido!si te crees tan bueno...te reto

nagumo:a que me vas a retar?

Laura:fácil,el reto consta de, que si consigo quitarte el balón, solo una vez y meter...me callare y

admitiré, que los chicos son mejores que las chicas

?:tranquilizate nagumo

nagumo:no quiero dessarm!_**(dije 5 equipos no?y hay 5 capitanes pero heat y nepper son **_

_**integrantes del prominencia ok?no se si me entienden)**_

karina:laura...

kim:para esto,el chico esta tonto,si demuestras tu fuerza...se puede armar una bien gorda

laura:no pasara nada,quiero demostrarle a ese de lo que somos capaces las chicas y de lo que soy

capaz

nagumo:bueno,empecemos ese reto,sera pan comido

laura:cuando gustes

_**lo siento lo corto aquí pero...no se me ocurre**_

_**nada ._.U no se como continuarlo u.u**_

_**el caso lo siento por los que estan intrigados y por los que no **_

_**pero en estos momentos no tengo ideas ._. plis manden reviews!sayo!**_


	4. chapter 4

_**TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR**_

_**buenoo conti de las nuevas estudiantes xDD pasen y lean plis**_

_**o si no...no hare conti!**_

_**Bueno sin mas pasen y lean!**_

**Laura reto a burn a un duelo de fútbol,el perdedor admitiría que el otro era mejor...**

laura:venga

burn:como quieras

laura:*dando toques*

burn:pero que? Te vas a enterar*intenta quitársela*

laura:*le esquiva*yujuuu estoy aquí!

Burn:grrr

laura:dejemonos de juegos*corre a una velocidad impresionante*

burn:q-que?!

Laura:jeje

burn:de eso nada*sale corriendo*

laura:demasiado tarde _**BALON DE FUEGO!**_

**El balón se vuelve de color rojo intenso,mientras que en todo el estadio aparecen unas enormes llamas rojas, la **

**jugadora salta en el aire envuelta en llamas y tira, marcando gol**

burn:no marcaras*intenta pararla*no!

laura:he ganado*sonrisa burlona*

burn:grrr

karina:muy bien,laura ^^

kim:para que aprenda!

Laura:venga,disculpate

burn:jamas!

Laura:hicimos un trato!

Burn:fue pura suerte!

Leeze:jeje*se ríe en susurros*

burn:tu de que te ríes!

Leeze:es que...hay un dicho que dice...

laura:que dice que?

Leeze:que los que pelean,se desean

los dos:como?!

Leeze:o.o socorro*se esconde*

laura:yo jamas me enamoraría de alguien como el, tsk ¬¬

burn:ni yo de alguien como ella, tsk ¬¬

nepper:bueno...paren ya las chicas son mejores que los chicos ^^ y acabamos de comprobarlo

las tres:tomaaaaa!

burn:tsk¬¬

laura:buenoooo querido burn*lo dice burlandose*el caso sera un placer volver a jugar contigo jaja

burn:olvidame

kim:dejale anda jajaja

karina:eso,eso vamonos

laura:ok,adiós pelirrojo*le guiña un ojo*

burn:*sonrojo poco notable*de-dejame

laura:jaja claro ^^

las tres:chao!*se van*

**las chicas se fueron cada una para su casa pues mañana tendrían que ir al instituto...pero kim se fue para el **

**campo de la rivera..._(momento kim x kaze xD)(nota:lo que va entre '' son _**_**pensamientos)**_

kim:''je,laura le ha dado lo suyo a ese burn''

**como iba metida en sus pensamientos se choco con alguien...**

?:oh,lo siento estas bien?

Kim:si,tranquilo,estaba distraída,perdón

?:jaja,entiendo ^^ por cierto me llamo ichirouta kazemaru y tu eres?

Kim:eh,ha,jeje soy kim natsuyaki ^^

kazemaru:jaja un placer ^^ y dime...en que pensabas?

Kim:o,no en nada tranquilo ^^

kazemaru:si tu lo dices...dejame que te invite a un helado ^^por la caída

kim:esto...bu-bueno co-como gustes ^^

**kazemaru y kim fueron por las calles de inazuma hacia la heladería pero mientras kim pensaba..._(piensas _**

**_mucho amiga dejate llevar xD)_**

kim:''que me pasa? Cada vez que le miro mi corazón se acelera...me...me abre enamorado?''

kazemaru:ya hemos llegado ^^

kim:ha,que?ha si!jeje

**kazemaru y kim entraron a la heladería y pidieron un helado de chocolate y uno de vainilla...**

kim:esto...gracias kazemaru ^^

kazemaru:jaja de nada ^^ esta bueno?

Kim:el que?

Kazemaru:*gota*el helado

kim:ha,si mucho me encanta el chocolate ^^

kazemaru:jajaja me alegro ^^

**cuando kazemaru y kim acabaron kazemaru acompaño a kim hasta su casa...**

kim:ya hemos llegado ^^

kazemaru:jaja si

kim:kazemaru...me encantaría volver a verte otro día ^^

kazemaru:jaja pues toma*le da su numero de telefono*cuando quieras quedamos,he de irme

kim:eh,si claro adiós ^^

kazemaru:adiós kim*se va*

kim:ha...creo que me he enamorado!

**kim esa noche se durmió muy agustamente, ese día había conocido a un chico maravilloso que no sabía**

**que cambiaría su vida...y su corazón  
**

_**Bueno que les parecio?bueno malo corto largo?**_

_**Manden criticas felicitaciones,amenazas de muerte  
**_

_**etc...plis reviews!  
**_

_**a lo mejor me puse un poco(mucho)cursi con lo ultimo xDDD  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**QUE ME PASA?**_

_**Eh aquí la conti de las nueas estudiantes xD**_

_**y vieron el momento kim kaze no?pues...yo quiero yo momento con nagumo T.T**_

_**y en este fic podre estar un ratito con el xD bueno no les entretengo mas...pasen y lean!**_

**Ese día era domingo y laura estaba aburrida en su casa pues kim y karina no contestaban al móvil...**

laura:genial,hoy domingo no tengo nada que hacer,que aburrimiento!estará el instituto abierto?

**Laura fue hacia el instituto...**

laura:uf que suerte esta abierto,creo que entrenare un poco...

**pero en ese momento se escuchan unos ruidos de balones...**

laura:eh?

**Va hacía donde se escuchan los balonazos y se encuentra con...**

burn:laura?que haces aquí?

Laura:eh?podría preguntarte lo mismo, no?

Burn:je,que viniste, a verme?

Laura:*sonrojada*cla-claro que no,no seas estúpido,he venido a entrenar...

burn:ja,pues yo también

laura:*mira con lo que estaba entrenando*entrenas con eso?

Burn:si,por que?

Laura:por que...no vas a conseguir mucho con eso

burn:que?

Laura:quiero decir...que eso no te va a hacer mas fuerte...

burn:tu que sabrás

laura:si tu supieras*lo dice casi inaudible*

burn:que dijiste?

Laura:eh,no nada *le sonrie*

burn:sabes?deberías sonreír mas a menudo estas muy linda

laura:*roja*co-como?

Burn:eh?lo dije en voz alta?!

Laura:pu-pues s-si

burn:es-esto yo...

laura:no,tranquilo,gracias

burn:como?

Laura:nadie...me había dicho nunca nada así, por muy pequeño que sea,por eso, gracias

burn:entiendo...''que me pasa?''

laura:bueno...sera mejor que te deje con tu entrenamiento

burn:no,espera...

laura:?¿

burn:quieres...entrenar junto a mi?

Laura:*se sorprende*bu-bueno...si quieres

burn:jaja ok

?:capitán!

Burn:rean,que quieres?

Rean:bu-bueno...yo...venia a preguntarle...s-si que-querria ser mi...mi novio!

Los dos:*en shock*

laura:''le ha dicho si quería ser su novio?dirá que si?ojala diga que no...espera!por que pienso eso!

Burn:bueno...esto...

laura:''no quiero ver esto''burn...sera mejor que me valla...ya entrenaremos en otro momento*se aleja con la cabeza gacha*

burn:laura!

Rean:bueno,digame capitan,querria?

Burn:esto...yo...no,lo siento rean

rean:le gusta laura-chan?

Burn:pues...no lo se...

rean:entiendo...bueno si me disculpa*hace una reverencia y se va*

**laura se alejo muy deprimida y se encontró con karina y kim...**

karina:laura!

Kim:no dabas señales de vida!

Laura:ojala...ojala no diera señales de vida como decís

las dos:co-como?

Karina:que paso?

Laura:creo...que me he enamorado de el capitán de prominencia, burn

las dos:como?!

Karina:bueno...sabéis?

Las dos:que?

Karina:yo...me he enamorado del capitán del diamond,gazelle ^^

kim:wuau!pues...yo también pero...de un chico que no es del alíen

karina:quien es?

Kim:solo se y solo les diré, que se llama ichirouta kazemaru ^^

las dos:ha...

karina:ves?no es malo enamorarse ^^

laura:eso ya lo se pero...una jugadora de su equipo...le ha dicho si quería ser su novio...T.T

las dos:como?!

Laura:y...y no se...no se si le dijo que si, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Karina:laura ya...por favor

kim:ese tulipán ¬¬maldito como se atreve a hacerte llorar?

Laura:no,dejalo...no es su culpa

kim:como que no es su culpa?

Laura:quiero decir...de que le amo...le amo y me da igual que se valla con otra...

karina:pero laura...

laura:da igual *sonrisa forzada*

kim:si tu lo dices...

laura:claro...

karina:saben?no les parece suzuno un chico muy guapo?

Las dos:a karina le gusta suzuno,a karina le gusta suzuno!

Karina:*roja*ca-callense!

las dos:jajajaja

karina:y a kim le gusta kazemaru!

Kim:*roja*o.o mierda callate!

Las dos:jajajajaja

laura:oigan ya nos apuntamos a los equipos ^^

las dos:cuando?!

Laura:cuando fui esta tarde ^^

las dos:*caida anime*

laura:miren karina tu estas en el diamond

karina:ok

laura:kim tu en gaia

kim:si

laura:y yo estoy en el prominencia ^^

las dos:vale...

laura:bueno,sera mejor de que nos vallamos,mañana hay instituto ^^

karina:es verdad

kim:bueno, hasta mañana ^^

laura:chao

**las tres se fueron cada una hacia su casa...**

_**bueno que les parecio?(siempre sigo eso xD)el caso**_

_**bueno,malo,loco,largo,corto...**_

_**manden reviews!sayo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DEPRESIONES Y ALEGRIAS**_

_**He aquí la continuación de las nuevas estudiantes ^.^ jeje**_

_**ustedes saben cuando una amiga se acerca al chico que te gusta,no?**_

_**Bien pues este capitulo trata de eso...sin mas pasen y lean!**_

**Empezaba la semana...como de costumbre,las sabanas se pegan al cuerpo,y como siempre esa mañana laura se **

**despertó tarde...**

laura:mierda!llego tarde!no me va a dar tiempo,me van a castigar,joer!

**Laura fue corriendo para llegar a tiempo antes de que la campana tocase...pero fue en vano...**

sensei:señorita excla llega tarde

laura:*recuperando el aliento*lo...lo se... y lo siento...

sensei:que no vuelva a repetirse

laura:claro*se sienta*

**la hora se hizo eterna para laura...pues cuando no atiendes ,solo piensas...se hace eterna...de repente recibió **

**una nota...**

laura:que es esto?*lee la nota*

karina:oye que te paso?llegaste tarde

**laura envía la nota...**

laura:ya lo se,me quede dormida ^^U

**recibe la nota de nuevo...**

karina:jeje ya decía yo ^^U

**envía la nota...**

laura:ok,me puedes dejar?gracias, no mandes la nota

**laura estaba de mal humor...y por si fuera poco el maestro la había regañado...pero en ese momento,recibió otra **

**nota pero de kim...**

kim:menuda regañina, no?

**recibe la nota...**

laura:ya ves...uf,creo que me tiene manía

**envía la nota...**_**(esto ya ralla u.u)**_

kim:ya...jaja no te quedes dormida jaja

**recibe la nota...**

laura:si ya,me dejas por favor?gracias,no mandes la nota

**la hora parecía tranquila,pues ahora tocaba musica...**

burn:laura...

laura:eh?si dime

burn:estas bien?te noto distraída*preocupado*

laura:''se preocupo por mi?'' claro que lo estoy ^^ tranquilo

burn:bueno vale

nepper:el maestro falto!no hay clase!

Todos menos laura:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Karina:laura que te pasa?

Laura:nada...

kim:estas muy rara

laura:que no me pasa nada...

karina:es por lo de burn?

Laura:que?n-no claro que no

kim:es por el!se va a enterar

laura:*la agarra*no por favor dejale

kim:pero...

laura:dejalo

kim:bueno...

laura:oigan me voy a casa ok?

Karina:queda 1 hora para salir

laura:ya lo se...bueno me voy*se va*

suzuno:que le pasa?

Karina:nada,tranquilo...

suzuno:bueno,vale

kim:ha...no va a cambiar

nagumo:y laura?

Suzuno:se fue para su casa

nagumo:como?!

Suzuno:tranquilo

nagumo:bueno,vale

**las clases terminaron...**

suzuno:karina!

Karina:eh?

Suzuno:karina...esto...querrías venir al parque de atracciones mañana, después de las clases?

Karina:''yupiiiiii!''claro suzuno ^^

suzuno:ok,te recojo a las 5 ^^chao

karina:a-adiós

kim:jeje que suerte eh?

Karina:ha...me voy!he de preparar las cosas para mañana!*se va*

kim:*con las palabras en la boca*vale?jajaja lo que hace el amor

**kim iba sola caminando cuando de repente se choca con alguien...**

kim:perdón

kazemaru:jaja esto se esta convirtiendo en costumbre ^^

kim:*sonrojada*ka-kazemaru

kazemaru:el mismo ^^

kim:jeje ^^

kazemaru:oye...tienes planes para mañana?

Kim:y-yo?*se señala*

kazemaru:claro,quien mas?

Kim:jeje,pues no,por?

Kazemaru:por que tengo 2 entradas para el cine...y me preguntaba si querrías venir ^^

kim:claro!sera un placer ^^

kazemaru:jaja,ok te recojo a las 6 adiós

kim:a-adiós

**cuando kazemaru se fue...**

kim:bieeeeen!he de prepararme!*se va*

**pero en mientras en casa de laura...**

_**lo corto aquí sorry xD que les parecio?buaaaa yo soy la que mas  
**_

_**sufreeee no es justo T.T xDDD espero que les gustase plis  
**_

_**Manden reviews plis y la conti estara muuuuuy **_

_**pronto ^.^ sayo!reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**UNA DEPRESION Y DOS CITAS**_

_**buenoooo aquí la conti!por que?porque?me puse en modo depresion!**_

_**XDDD maldita rean me quiere quitar a nagumo(no mal piensen**_

_**adoro a esa chica y con burn me parece una pareja lindisima**_

_**pero burn es mio xD)**_

**pero en mientras en casa de laura...**

laura:por que?porque estoy así?maldiciones, no debí enamorarme de ese imbécil del capitán de

prominencia, estoy echa polvo T.T

**de repente el celular le suena...**

laura:quien sera?alo?

karina:no te lo vas a creer!suzuno me ha invitado mañana a las 5 al parque de atracciones!

Laura:jajaja me alegro ''jooo nunca tendré algo así con nagumo T.T''

karina:estoy súper nerviosa!bueno,te dejo,he de prepararme, chao

laura:chao*fin de la llamada*

**pero en cuanto cuelga la llaman de nuevo,esta vez kim...**

laura:alo?

kim:laura!kazemaru me invito al cine mañana a las 6 ^^ estoy mega hiper ilusionada!

Laura:jejeje me alegro por ti ''que pasa?es el día de joder a laura?''

kim:bueno,chao te dejo que no tengo ni la ropa preparada ^^U ciao!

Laura:ciao...

**cuando termino la llamada, se tumbo en su cama, y miro al techo,como si fuera lo mas genial del universo...de **

**repente llamaron a la puerta...**

laura:grrr quien demonios sera?

**Cuando llego,abrió la puerta lentamente...y a quien se encontró,no se lo espero...**

laura:Haruto Hideki!

Haruto:el mismo ^^ que hay laura?** Haruto Hideki era un chico de 15 años de edad,Pelo negro y despeinado, ojos **

**café oscuro, piel clara y mide aproximadamente1, es el hermano de tamiko el en su personalidad es: un chico **

**muy paciente y amable. Sus hermanas son lo mas importante para el, pero a la que mas sobreproteje es a **

**Tamiko.**

Laura:que de tiempo!

Haruto:si,jaja,oye y me one-chan?

Laura:en su casa creo,mañana tiene una cita con suzuno

haruto:suzuno?!

Laura:jeje si...lo conoces?

Haruto:no,pero descubriré quien es ¬¬

laura:*gota anime*bueno...vale,supongo ^^U

haruto:me voy a ver a mi hermana,ya nos veremos mañana ^^

laura:como mañana?

Haruto:jeje,ya lo sabrás chao ^^*se va*

laura:*escalofrío*que sera lo que planea?

**al día siguiente...**

karina:mi cita con suzuno es hoy,mi cita con suzuno es hoy!

Kim:karina!

Karina:kim!

Kim:has visto a laura?

Karina:eh?no,por?

Kim:no contesta al móvil...

karina:habrá entrado ya ^^

kim:si tu lo dices...

**karina y kim entraron para clase,pero no vieron a laura...**

nagumo:karina,kim

las dos:que?

Nagumo:no esta laura con ustedes?

Kim:pues...no

karina:creímos que estaría aquí...

suzuno:pues aquí no esta

kim:ha...

nagumo:donde podrá estar?

Karina:ni idea...

**las clases terminaron...**

suzuno:karina!

Karina:suzuno ^^

suzuno:nos vemos ahora,si?

karina:esto...vale ^^

suzuno:ok,luego nos vemos

karina:si...''mi cita con suzuno kyaaaaaa!''

**en otro lugar...**

kazemaru:kim!

Kim:kaze-kun

kazemaru:nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos, ok?

Kim:claro ^^

kazemaru:ok,hasta luego

kim:adiós...''kawai!mi cita con kaze-kun''

**en casa de laura...**

laura:que tranquilidad...ha...hoy tenían las chicas las citas...les deseo lo mejor,amigas...

**en la cita de karina y suzuno...**

suzuno:donde quieres montar?

Karina:no se...vamos a la noria!

Suzuno:jaja ok

**con kim y kazemaru...**

kim:cual vemos?

Kazemaru:que te parece...el ángel?_**(me la invente xD)**_

Kim:ok ^^

**volviendo con karina y suzuno...**

karina:estuvo genial ^^

suzuno:si,jaja

karina:vamos a la montaña rusa

suzuno:ok

**con kim y kazemaru...**

kim:vamos a comprar palomitas y la bebida!

Kazemaru:claro ^^

**las citas terminaron, suzuno acompaño a karina hacía su casa, y kazemaru hizo lo mismo con kim. Cuando **

**llegaron kim se despidió de kazemaru con un beso en la mejilla,y...suzuno se despidió de karina con un beso en **

**la mejilla también...ese día para ellas iba a ser inolvidable, pero no sabían de que peleas,malentendidos y **

**muchas mas cosas ocurrirían. En casa de laura...**

laura:que tarde es...mañana...no se si iré al instituto...y todo por...por...solo el,nagumo, estoy así

solo por ti...

_**bueno que les parecio?**_

_**Largo,corto,aburrido...etc,manden reviews plis**_

_**sayo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**UN DIA MAS **_

_**bueno,eh aquí la continuación,de las nuevas estudiantes jeje karina y kim tuvieron sus momentos y yo **_

_**deprimida,bueno pues yo tendré mi momento con nagumo y se aclarara ese malentendido jeje bueno,no les **_

_**entretengo mas, pasen y lean y manden reviews!**_

**Al día siguiente...**

nagumo:''laura,espero verte hoy''

suzuno:he,que te pasa?

Nagumo:nada,tranquilo

suzuno:bueno,vale,mira por ahí vienen las chicas

nagumo:si?''laura dime que tu también estas''

karina:ola suzuno,nagumo ^^

kim:que tal?^^

nagumo:normal,oigan, no esta laura con vosotras?

las dos:pues...no

nagumo:entiendo...

kim:si no fueses novio de esa rean *lo dice inaudible*

nagumo:que dijiste?

Kim:nada,nada

nagumo:bueno,vale

karina:oye,nagumo podrías ir tu a ver a laura?

Nagumo:yo?porque?

Karina:es que yo no puedo...por unos asuntos...

kim:y yo...pues...he quedado

nagumo:bueno,vale

sensei:bien,sientensén...hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros...

kim:un nuevo alumno?

Karina:quien sera?

Suzuno:bueno,ahora lo veremos

nagumo:si,claro...

sensei:bien,adelante...

**en la clase entro un chico de ****Pelo negro y despeinado, ojos cafe oscuro, piel clara y media aproximadamente **

**1,65. y seguramente tenia 15 años...**

?encantado ^^ me llamo haruto hideki un placer

algunas chicas:ha...que mono

karina:''que hace aquí?''

sensei:bien,haruto,sientate al lado de ulvida

haruto:hai!

**Las clases pasaron y en ese momento...**

karina:*apartada de la gente*que demonios haces aquí?

Haruto:no te alegra verme?

Karina:claro que si,pero,podías avisar antes, no?

Haruto:tu lo has dicho,podría, pero quería darte una sorpresa one-chan ^^

karina:jaja vale ^^

**pero nagumo y suzuno pasaban por ahí...**

nagumo:oye,esa no es karina?

Suzuno:si...

nagumo:esta con el nuevo

suzuno:ha si?*celoso*

nagumo:pues si,estas celoso?

Suzuno:O/O n-no claro que no

nagumo:bueno vale, yo me voy a ver como esta laura

suzuno:y tu loco de contento,no?

Nagumo:*sonrojado*n-no claro que no jejeje

suzuno:si, si,lo que tu digas

nagumo:callate!me largo*se va*

suzuno:no cambiara...pero...karina que hace con el nuevo...

**nagumo se dirigió a casa de laura...**

nagumo:es esta...*llama al timbre*

**laura se despertó,a causa del timbre...**

laura:*bosteza*quien sera?

**Laura bajo las escaleras,aun adormilada...**

nagumo:tarda mucho...

**de repente la puerta se abre...**

laura:na...nagumo?

Nagumo:*sonrojado*el mi-mismo

laura:que te pasa?

**El motivo del sonrojo de nagumo, es que laura,estaba en pijama, un pijama ajustado al cuerpo, color rojo,con **

**copos plateados y un gorrito rojo, a juego, con estrellitas plateadas**

nagumo:n-no nada tran-tranquila

laura:ha,bueno,quieres pasar?

Nagumo:cla-claro

**los dos entraron a la casa,y se fueron ha el cuarto de laura...**

nagumo:que grande es tu cuarto...

laura:si,ya...''por que has venido?no quería verte, si no de seguro me pondría triste ,y va y vienes''

nagumo:laura...

laura:dime

nagumo:estas enferma o algo?

Laura:''si claro,enferma,por que no te preocupas por tu novia?''no,por que?

Nagumo:no,como no vienes a clase...

laura:nagumo...

nagumo:si?

Laura:no...no deberías preocuparte por mi

nagumo:co-como?

Laura:en vez de preocuparte de mi, preocupate de tu novia rean *llorando*

nagumo:que?espera...crees que soy novio de rean?

Laura:no...no lo creo...lo se T.T

nagumo:no seas tonta!

Laura:co-como?

Nagumo:no soy novio de rean

laura:mentira T.T*llorando*

nagumo:es verdad, deja de llorar*la abraza*

laura:*se sonroja*pe-pero...ella te dijo si querías ser su novio...y...y tu...tu le dijiste...

nagumo:que no

**de repente cuando nagumo dijo ''no'' a laura eso le sintió como si la depresión, la angustia,y todo lo que llevaba **

**dentro se hubiese disipado...**

laura:na...nagumo

nagumo:si?

Laura:te...te quiero

nagumo:*rojo*q-que?

**Pero cuando volteo a ver a laura, esta yacía dormida en sus brazos...**

nagumo:de seguro...lo has dicho por el cansancio...pero...yo también te quiero...aunque de seguro no seré capaz de

decírtelo,pero...te quiero, laura

_**kyaaaaaaaaa tuve mi momento con nagumo-kun kyaaa!tenia que quitarme ya,el problema que tenian xD el caso**_

_**espero que les gustase se que este capitulo solo trata de mi y de nagumo,pero me hacia ilusion xD ademas de **_

_**que si no lo arreglaban se iba a estancar la historia,no? Jaja bueno espero que les gustase manden reviews de **_

_**amenazas criticas,felicitaciones etc...eso si,si alguna me dice de que nagumo es suyo... preparate por que sera la **_

_**guerra!jajaja bueno sayo!hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CELOS?**_

_**Siento la demora pero es que tuve exámenes,tarea a mogollón...etc**_

_**bueno y que me quede estancada,jeje pero al fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo!bueno**_

_**aquí nagumo y suzuno estarán...celosos!xDD bueno,les dejo que lean!adelante!**_

**Ya paso una buena temporada desde que laura,karina y kim llegaron a la academia...karina entro en el **

**diamond,kim en el gaia y laura en el prominencia...y como siempre los entrenamientos eran sufridos,alguna que **

**otra pelea mas que nada en el prominencia de parte de burn y laura,gazelle seguía igual de frío con **

**todos,excepto con karina que no lo era tanto...y en el gaia pues...era el mas tranquilo de los equipos**

**en el diamond...**

gazelle:concluye el entrenamiento!

Todos:hai!

Karina:uf,suzuno no crees que te pasaste con el entrenamiento?

Suzuno:te he dicho que me llames por mi otro nombre

karina:ya,pero no me gusta,me gusta mas suzuno ^^

suzuno:eres de lo que no hay

karina:no cambies de tema,por poco me muero con el entrenamiento

suzuno:ya...pero,si queremos ganar hay que entrenar mucho

karina:eso ya lo se...

suzuno:pues...entonces,no hay nada mas que decir

karina:si mi general!*tipo burla*

suzuno:*gota anime*no te pases

karina:ok...

**en el gaia...**

gran:hasta aquí finalizamos con el entrenamiento

todos:si!

Kim:oye te pasaste con el entrenamiento

gran:ya lo se,lo hice aposta*lo dice súper tranquilo*

kim: WHAT?! Me estas diciendo que lo hiciste aposta?!

Gran:eso mismo

kim:grrrr,joer pues te has pasado tres pueblos ¬¬

gran:jeje,ya me di cuenta ^^U

kim:oh,pues valla

gran:jeje,bueno hasta mañana

kim:hasta mañana

**y por ultimo en el prominencia...**

burn:te repito que no te sabes coordinar conmigo!

Laura:y yo te digo que eres tu el que no se coordina conmigo!

Nepper:*susurrando*cuanto llevan así?

Heat:*susurrando*pues...creo que una hora y media

nepper:*susurrando*no se cansan?

Heat:*susurrando*me da que no

los dos:ustedes paren de susurrar!las cosas a la cara!

nepper:s-si!*con miedo*

heat:ha-hai!*con miedo también*

burn: pues eso!

Los dos:s-si,no volverá a pasar!

Laura:dejales,no tienen culpa de nada

burn:es verdad,la tienes tu

laura:si...como?!

Burn:jajajaajaja

laura:burn...*lo dice de forma siniestra*

burn:que?*la ve con un aura oscura rodeándola* oh,no*traga en seco*

laura:maldito!te odio!

Burn:eh?no me vas a pegar?

Laura:no,te voy a dejar de hablar''jeje,haber si funciona''

burn:eh?no puedes hacerme eso,soy tu capitán!

Laura:nepper dijiste algo?

Nepper:eh...no

laura:ha,vale ^^

burn:laura!

Laura:no oigo nada

burn:joooo,venga ya laura

laura: chico malo no!*cantando*

burn:joooooooo T.T vale lo siento

laura:no,no te perdono

burn:por?

laura:si quieres que te perdone...

burn:*temiéndose lo peor*si?

Laura:*se acerca a el y le susurra algo al oído*ok?

Burn:comoooooo?!tu no sabes cuanto come leeze!

Laura:pues no,no lo se, además de que le debo una comida en el restaurante que el elija

burn:me volveré pobre T.T

laura:se siente,además invitare a karina y kim ^^

burn:como?!

laura:nee nepper, heat

los dos:si?

Laura:se apuntan''disfrutare de esto burn jeje''

los dos:ok ^^

laura:súper!nos vemos eh...dentro de media hora ^^

los dos:hai!

Burn:mi dinero T.T

laura:*llamando*si,claro karina, kim,tranquilas, que burn invita ^^

karina y kim:*por la otra linea*ok!

laura:ok hasta dentro de media hora ^^

karina y kim:ok,chao!

Laura:chao!

Burn: O.O

laura:*llama otra vez*leeze?

Leeze:*por la otra linea*al habla

laura:recuerdas que te debo una comida?

Leeze:si,por?

Laura:dentro de media hora nos vemos,burn invita a comer ^^

leeze:si?

Laura:si

leeze:yupiiiiii luego nos vemos,chao

laura:chao*fin de la llamada*

burn:*desmayado*

laura:que le paso?

Nepper:se desmayo

laura:jooo,pobre,me da pena solo era una broma...

heat:una broma?que planeo laura-chan?

Laura:jeje,la comida es de verdad,pero en mi casa,cocino yo ^^

los dos:ha...

laura:lo malo que este se desmayo u.u bueno cuando se despierte diganle que nos vemos en mi casa y que debe de ir formal

los dos:ok!

laura:chao chicos ^^ *se va*

**el tiempo paso rápidamente...karina invito a suzuno bueno tuvo que convencerle,pues este no quería ir...en casa **

**de laura...**

laura:uf ya esta todo listo ^^*llaman a la puerta*vooooooy!

**Laura abrió la puerta y se encontró con karina,suzuno,heat,nepper,kim,leeze,burn y haruto**

burn:nos vamos ya?contra antes me haga pobre mejor T.T

las tres:que dramático eres -.-U

haruto:no me digáis?

Suzuno:que hace el aquí?

Haruto:que pasa?no puedo

suzuno:claro que si,solo pregunte

haruto:pues mira,estoy con mis dos amores*coge a karina y laura del brazo*

burn y suzuno:comooooooooooooooooooooo?!

haruto:lo que oyeron

karina:haruto-kun...

haruto:que?

Laura:por que dijiste eso?

Haruto:por que es la verdad ^^

las dos:haruto-kun...*gota anime*

leeze:bueno,nos vamos?

Laura:cambio de planes

todos:eh?

laura:no soy tan mala,no iba a dejar que burn se quedara sin dinero ^^

burn:lauraaaa!te quierooo gracias!

todos:*gota anime*

laura:jeje,bueno,sentaos

leeze:quien hizo la comida?

Laura:yo ^^

todos:en serio?

Laura:si ^^

**cuando laura puso la comida todo el mundo estuvo hablando, riendo...etc pero dos personas en especial no **

**dejaban de mirar a karina,laura y haruto este ultimo haciendo reír a ambas y estando con ellas como si de toda **

**la vida las conociese...**

suzuno:''maldito...por que estas con karina?!''

nagumo:''grrrr mal nacido,no te acerques a mi laura...no la toques ni nada...''

haruto:bueno chicas,ya es muy tarde y mañana hay insti

laura:es verdad...

haruto:por eso sera mejor que nos vallamos yendo

karina:si,verdad...

haruto:bueno chicas,mañana nos vemos*le da un beso en la mejilla a cada una*

las dos:bye haruto-kun ^^

nagumo y suzuno:malditoooooooooooooo!

todos:que les pasa?

los dos:nada...

laura:bueno chicos,hasta mañana ^^

karina:hasta mañana lau-chan

kim:ciao

nepper:hasta mañana laura-chan ^^

heat:buenas noches ^^

leeze:oye...

laura:que?

Leeze:podrías hacerme mas comida tuya?

Todos:*caída a lo anime*

laura:jeje*gota anime*cuenta con ello ^^U

nagumo:buenas noches laura-chan

laura:lo mismo digo nagumo ^^

suzuno:adiós*lo dice fríamente*

todos: ^^U

**todos se fueron para sus respectivas casas pero no sabían que suzuno y nagumo cambiarían muchísimo...**

_**buenooooo que les parecio?estuvo bien,mal,horrible?**_

_**Manden reviews hasta la proxima!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**EL INSTITUTO ALIEN?**_

_**Aquí empezaran los partidos,y siento el retraso xD es que no tenia como continuarlo xD el caso aquí sera un **_

_**poco cambiado el raimon contra tormenta de géminis,bien pues...como en los primeros episodios no ocurría **_

_**naaaada interesante,pues... bueno,no les digo,si no,no lo leerán xD adelante!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**Después de la cena de la noche anterior...en la sala especial de los capitanes de alto rango...**

gran:hay que destruir a los equipos...

gazelle:si,es verdad...

burn:si,pero...que haremos con karina,kim y laura?

Grand:buena pregunta...

gazelle:que harán?

Grand:ni idea...vamos a ver

burn:como?

Grand:padre instalo unas cámaras en sus cuartos...por lo visto...esas chicas son especiales...

gazelle:de acuerdo,vamos a ver

**con nuestras tres chicas...en la habitación de kim...**

kim:me aburro!no debían haber suspendido el entrenamiento!además no he hablado con kazemaru desde hace ya

mucho...TT-TT

**en la sala...**

grand:no esta haciendo nada...

burn:si,quejarse de que se aburre

gazelle:miremos a karina

los dos:ok

**en la habitación de karina...**

karina:pero haruto...

haruto:te digo que me da mala espina este instituto...

karina:si tu lo dices...

**en la sala...**

gazelle:que hace con haruto?!

Los dos:estas celoso

gazelle:n-no claro que no*recuperando la compostura*

burn:ya,ya

gazelle:dejemos esto,vamos a ver a laura

burn:ok

**pero cuando vieron en la habitación de laura...en esta no había nadie...**

burn:donde esta?

Gazelle:miremos en el campo...

grand:hay...no hay cámaras ^^U

burn:pues vallamos a ver

**los 3 capitanes se dirigieron hacía el campo...**

burn:alguien la ve?

Gazelle:no

grand:donde se habrá metido?

**De repente se escucharon unos ruidos de balones...**

laura:maldiciones...

**en unos arboles apartados...**

burn:que hace?

Gazelle:parece que entrena...

grand:sigamos viendo

burn:ok

**con laura...**

laura:por que?que me falta?para que me salga...

padre:esa técnica no te saldrá

laura:q-que?

Padre:usa...la piedra alius...

laura:co-como?

**En ese momento karina y kim aparecieron...**

las dos:laura!

Laura:chicas...

padre:usad las tres la piedra alius...

las tres:por?

Padre:así...seréis mas fuertes...

haruto:no hagáis caso!

karina:haruto!

Haruto:esa piedra toma posesión de tu cuerpo!

Padre:tuviste...que decirlo

**de repente las piedras se empezaron a iluminar...**

laura:que demonios pasa?!

Kim:es...como si...una fuerza...

karina:se apoderara de mi...

**en los arboles...**

burn:que les esta pasando?

Gazelle:no se,la piedra...

grand:las esta controlando...

**con las chicas...**

kim:me siento...mucho...

karina:mas fuerte...

laura:algo que nunca...

las tres:sentí

haruto:chicas!

**en ese momento su carácter cambio por completo...**

laura:jeje,me siento...como si hubiese renacido

kim:una nueva fuerza...

karina:corre en mi ser...

padre:genial,comprobad vuestra nueva fuerza

las tres:de acuerdo

**en ese momento le dieron 3 balones...**

kim:yo primera

padre:no quiero técnicas,de acuerdo?

Kim:claro

**kim chuto a una velocidad impresionante rompiendo la pared...**

kim:fue fácil

padre:ahora tu,karina

karina:como diga

**karina dio un salto y chuto el balón en el aire...haciendo que la portería se rompiese**

karina:nunca...tuve esta fuerza

padre:y por ultimo...tu,laura

laura:claro

**laura salto en el aire y en ese momento al chutar el balón una chispa quemo el balón destruyendo por completo **

**el campo...**

laura:genial...

padre:excelente,pueden retirarse

las tres:de acuerdo

**cuando las tres chicas se fueron...**

grand:padre...

padre:oh,kiyama,que ocurre?

Burn:que les paso a las chicas?

Padre:nada,solo...un cambio de personalidad...

gazelle:a que se refiere?

Padre:vean lo con sus propios ojos

los tres:ok

**las chicas salieron del recinto...dirigiéndose al campo de la rivera..._(unas aclaraciones aquí las _**_**protagonistas son **_

_**así pero por la piedra, y kim dice eso pero solo por la piedra,en verdad lo ama ok? XD solo eso)**_

kim:miren

laura:ese...es kazemaru?

Kim:si

karina:es mono el chico

kim:a que si?pero ya no significa nada para mi

laura:genial,por que...el es un enemigo

karina:es verdad,esta en otro equipo

kim:ya lo se,no tendré piedad con el

**pero en ese momento los del raimon se percataron de la presencia de las chicas...**

kazemaru:kim!

Kim:je,kazemaru...que de tiempo...

kazemaru:si,jaja

endo:quienes sois?

laura:ahora...no te diremos nuestros nombres ni nada,pronto lo descubriréis...en un partido

kim:es verdad,estaos preparados...para lo que os caerá encima

kido:a que os referís?y como que en un partido?

Karina:ya lo descubriréis,todo a su tiempo...

laura:exacto,yuutu kido,estratega y excapitan del teiku

kido:co-como sabes eso?

Laura:se mas de lo que te imaginas...

kim:ahora,debemos irnos

karina:es verdad...

las tres:ya nos veremos...

kazemaru:kim...

kim:hasta nunca,kazemaru

**cuando las tres se fueron todos se giraron hacia kazemaru...**

kido:las conoces?

Kazemaru:por lo menos a una...pero...esta muy distinta

kido:esa chica ojiroja...me ha dado un escalofrío

goengi:porque lo dices?

Kido:me da un mal presentimiento...

endo:y dijeron en un partido...

kido:a que se referirán?

Kazemaru:ni idea,pero espero que no sea algo malo...

**en la academia alius...**

burn:laura...no es así

gazelle:ni karina,ni tampoco kim...

padre:ya habéis visto,el cambio de las chicas...

grand:pero padre...

padre:pero nada,yo me voy

**cuando padre se fue...los 3 chicos se quedaron estupefactos...**

burn:me temo lo peor...

los dos:igual nos pasa...

**cuando ocurrió todo eso,en el instituto raimon,unas nubes negras y un balón negro apareció en el campo del **

**instituto..._(otra aclaración aquí ya han ganado el torneo por lo tanto los _**_**partidos ocurren desde aquí,hay unos **_

_**cuantos cambios)**_

endo:que pasa?!

?:equipo raimon,les retamos a un partido

endo:quienes sois!

?:somos los mensajeros de las estrellas,que hemos venido a vuestro mundo,desde el lejano planeta alius, queremos demostrar

nuestro poder de acuerdo con el sistema imperante de vuestro planeta y sin ninguna duda,ese sistema es...el fútbol,_**(esta al **_

_**pie de la letra xD)**_

todos:los mensajeros de las estrellas?!

?:exacto,y yo soy su capitán

**de la niebla salio un chico peliverde,con un uniforme marrón y el balón negro debajo de su pierna izquierda_(no _**

**_se ni para que explico,si ya lo saben xD)_**

endo:no...no teníais derecho a hacerlo!

?:je,como que no?

Endo:pues...ahora...os enfrentareis a nosotros!

?:vuestro instituto ya esta destruido,de que serviría?

Endo:jugasteis contra el veterano inazuma,es normal que hallaís ganado

?:jaja,no hará falta ni siquiera jugar contra ustedes

**en ese momento lanzó el balón hacía endo y este callo de espaldas al suelo,y el club de soccer fue destruido...y **

**en mientras tres chicas observaban...**

kim:este equipo,no superara al tormenta de géminis

karina:si,es verdad*con una sonrisa algo...siniestra*

laura:no,no les derrotaran...al menos por el momento

kim:a que te refieres?

Laura:pronto lo sabréis

**las dos chicas asintieron con algo de duda; en ese momento laura tenia una muy poco agradable sonrisa; **

**volviendo con el raimon...**

aki:endo!por favor di algo

kazemaru:oh,no endo

hibiki:que ha sido eso?

**En ese momento,el capitán de tormenta de géminis cogió el balón y este desprendió una luz**

**violeta,desapareciendo con sigo los extraterrestres...**

endo:donde...están ellos?

Kido:se han ido

endo:maldición...

**con las 3 chicas...**

kim:desaparecieron...

karina:de seguro han ido hacía el siguiente adversario

laura:ya...aunque...ese chico,endo se llamaba?

Las dos:si

laura:ese endo,no es un chico corriente

kim:que quieres decir?

Laura:desprende..una especie de fuerza

karina:sea lo que sea,mejor vallamos al siguiente punto de encuentro con géminis

las dos:si

**las tres chicas se dirigieron hacía el siguiente punto...en mientras con raimon...**

kazemaru:han...destruido el club de soccer

kido:si,y todo eso lo ha echo...

goengi:un balón negro

natsumi:chicos,los extraterrestres se encuentran en el instituto Umbrela

endo:en el Umbrela?

Natsumi:si,al parecer también los quieren desafiar

endo:vallamos hacía allá

**todos los del equipo raimon,se dirigieron hacía el instituto Umbrela...en unos arboles...**

karina:creeís que jugara?

Kim:bah,de todos modos no podrán ganar

laura:si,pero...se acercan nuevos individuos

las dos:que?

Laura:el raimon,esta aquí

**cuando el raimon llego...**

_**que les pareció?un poco largo verdad?me sentí inspirada jaja**_

_**espero que les gustase por favor reviews!sayo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**_

_**bueno,aquí les traigo la continuación ^^ espero que les guste...bueno,no tengo nada mas que decir,así **_

_**que...adelante!antes el disclaimer**_

_**inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 de ser así juro que aria todo lo posible por que nagumo y **_

_**suzuno salieran en inazuma go y endo se casaría con aki y...yo saldría en la serie xD ahora si,el fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**Cuando raimon llego...**

?:que os ocurre?porque no respondéis?venga,vais a jugar contra nosotros si o no,os lo advierto si no respondéis destruiremos

vuestro instituto ahora mismo

chico1:espera,cualquier cosa menos eso_**( sorry por ponerlo así, pero no me se los nombres -.-U)**_

?:entonces que queréis?

Chico1:nuestro equipo de fútbol hace poco que es oficial,todavía no somos tan fuertes como los equipos de otras escuelas

?:de otras escuelas?precisamente de allí venimos,y hemos destrozado el instituto raimon

chico1:como?el raimon a perdido?

Chico2:ni siquiera el famoso raimon fue capaz de derrotarlos?

Chico3:estamos perdidos,debemos retirarnos

chico1:si,es verdad,nos retiramos

?:malditos debiluchos

**en mientras decía eso el balón se elevo y adquirió una luz violeta en mientras con las tres **

**chicas...**

kim:valla,se retiraron

karina:ni si quieran se atrevieron

laura:es verdad,aun así,su instituto sera destruido

las dos:es verdad

**con los extraterrestres y el Umbrela...**

chico1:espera!que vas a hacer?!

?:destruiros,abandonar la lucha es lo mismo que reconocer que sois unos debiluchos, os califico como fracasados,¡que deben

ser destruidos!

**En ese momento iba a chutar el balón,pero...**

endo:ni se te ocurra!

**El raimon apareció_(musica de la serie xD)_**

extraterrestre:señor leeze

chico1:eh?el capitán del raimon?

?:me vais a decir que queréis jugar en su lugar?

Endo:si,eso es!

Chico2:somos nosotros quienes debemos enfrentarnos a ellos,defender nuestro instituto,sin embargo...nos dimos por vencidos

chico1:es verdad

kazemaru:quisisteis retiraros para salvar vuestro instituto,no creo que eso sea de cobardes

endo:bien,empecemos el partido de una vez,si o no extraterrestres!

?:esta bien,entonces traernos un balón

chico1:que?

?:venga!

Chico1:vo-voy!

Endo:no jugamos con el vuestro?

?:no,vamos a intentar rebajarnos a vuestro nivel

endo:como?

Hibiki:tranquilo,endo

endo:entrenador

hibiki:no caigas en sus provocaciones

natsumi:jugad lo mejor que podáis,recordad que no tenemos ahora ni a goengi ni a ichinose,así que solo jugareis con someoka

como único delantero,podréis hacerlo?

Someoka:no hay problema

kido:claro,del resto se encargaran los refuerzos

endo:chicos,hay que ganar

**los dos equipos ya estaban en el campo,el partido estaba a punto de comenzar...**

endo:quiero saber vuestro nombre,nosotros somos el equipo de fútbol del instituto raimon,y yo soy el capitán mamoru endo

?:si tenemos que usar nombres,según vuestras costumbres digamos que podéis llamarnos academia alius

endo:academia alius?

?:y nuestro equipo es el tormenta de géminis,yo me llamo leeze,bueno,comenzamos ya?

Endo:si,claro pero...y el arbitro?

Chico1:esto...puedo ser yo?

Endo:vale!

Aki:esto no me gusta nada de nada,les ira bien?

Haruna:tranquila seguro que les ganan

natsumi:este es su segundo partido en un día,no se si estarán recuperados para jugar de nuevo

hibiki:no importa la clase de juego,endo y los demás sabrán arreglárselas

**con las chicas...**

karina:bueno,ya comenzara el partido

kim:si,veamos que tal lo hacen

laura:je,no esperemos mucho de ellos,serán derrotados,no conseguirán ganar al tormenta de géminis

las dos:si,es verdad

**el partido dio comienzo con el silbato inicial, en ese momento raimon saco...**

someoka:veamos ahora extraterrestres

**someoka avanzo y paso a kido pero los del equipo contrario no se movieron ni un centímetro**

someoka:nos toman el pelo

kido:someoka!

Someoka:de acuerdo REMATE DRAGON_**(lo se,la técnica esta en español,pero no recordaba como era la japonesa **_

_**^-^U)**_

**en ese momento someoka realizo su tiro,y este se dirigía a mucha velocidad hacia la portería contraria**

**con las chicas...**

laura:valla birria de tiro

karina:no ara falta ni siquiera usar una supertecnica

kim:es verdad,como se creen que ganaran con ese nivel?

Laura:no lo se...

**en ese momento leeze se movió y lo paro con la pierna sin ningún esfuerzo,tirando y marcando gol,endo no tuvo **

**ni tiempo de usar la mano diabólica...**

endo:mano...que?

Kazemaru:endo!,estas bien?

Endo:rayos,no he sido capaz de sacar la mano diabólica a tiempo,así es la velocidad de los extraterrestres?Bueno,tranquilidad el

partido acabó de comenzar

leeze:creo que los terrestres tenéis un dicho para este caso:_perro ladrador,poco mordedor_

**el partido seguía el raimon avanzaba hacía portería y en ese momento kazemaru tenia el balón**

kazemaru:DESLICE VELOZ

**kazemaru hizo la técnica,y el extraterrestre ni se movió,pero en ese momento otro jugador le quito el balón con **

**una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo que hubiese una fuerte ráfaga de viento,y así kazemaru perdiese el balón y **

**cayese al suelo**

kido:kazemaru!

**En ese momento kido y matsuno realizaron una doble entrada,pero el jugador,solo la esquivo y volviendo a crear **

**la ráfaga de viento,haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo...**

kido:es imposible!

**En ese momento ya la academia alius iba ganando 12 a 0**

someoka:que...forma es esta de jugar?

Kido:ni idea,pero hay que ganar

**con las chicas...**

karina:12 a 0

kim:pues valla,que cutrez de equipo

laura:esperen

las dos:que?

Laura:ahora...verán al famoso...

karina:goleador...

kim:de fuego?

Laura:exactamente

**volviendo al campo...**

endo:goengi

goengi:si,vengo a jugar,siento el retraso

anteojos:menos mal goengi

goengi:a por ellos endo!

Endo:si! Esta bien,comienza el contraataque!

**El silbato volvió a sonar reanudando el juego**

endo:bien, relámpago destructor!

**en ese momento endo salio de la portería, y junto a kido y goengi realizaron el relámpago destructor...**

los tres:relámpago destructor!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**aquí acaba el cap,los mejores momentos siempre se terminan aquí xD**_

_**haber,que les pareció?y...por que no me mandan reviews? Me deprimo T.T**_

_**bueno,ahora unas preguntas**_

_**que les pareció el cap?**_

_**Lo hago bien?**_

_**Me dejaran al menos 5 reviews?**_

_**Las chicas volverán a ser normales?**_

_**Kazemaru se dará cuenta de que le ocurre a kim?**_

_**Que tiene que ver laura con yuutu kido?**_

_**Abra conflictos,peleas,malentendidos...etc?**_

_**Dejare de aburrirles con esto?**_

_**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,y hasta la próxima!soyonara!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**LA PRIMERA DERROTA**_

_**bueno,aquí tienen la continuación ^^ espero que les guste y que me manden reviews xD bueno,ahora el **_

_**disclaimer**_

_**inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 los ocs tampoco me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus **_

_**dueños solo me pertenece laura excla,y el día que inazuma sea mio,juro que las fans saldríamos en la serie con **_

_**parejas etc...y yo con nagumo!*-* bueno,sin mas el fic**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**cuando endo,kido y goengi realizaron el relámpago destructor...**

los tres:relámpago destructor!

**Pero el portero lo paro sin tan siquiera una técnica**

endo:como?

Handa:un momento,ese sujeto ni siquiera vio el balón

kido:es verdad

**todo el mundo estaba completamente sorprendido, y con nuestras tres protagonistas...**

kim:valla,sabía que eran bueno,pero no tanto

karina:si,pero con el nivel que tienen no van a conseguir mucho

laura:solo conseguirán perder este partido,con un resultado muy lamentable...

**con raimon y géminis...**

portero:sus tiros son muy débiles

**en ese momento el portero paso a un jugador,en este caso a diam,el dio unas vueltas en el aire y chuto a **

**portería...**

kabeyama:EL MURO!

**Pero el tiro de diam era demasiado fuerte, e impacto en todo el rostro de kabeyama, metiendo a este en la **

**portería **

endo:kabeyama!

kurimatsu:kabeyama,estas bien!

Endo:lo siento,kabeyama

kabeyama:descuida,estoy bien

**el marcador ya iba 1 favor de géminis y con las tres chicas...**

karina:dios,lo metió en la portería

kim:sin tan siquiera usar una supertecnica

laura:es normal,el tormenta de géminis es muy poderoso,también cabe decir de que raimon no es que sea muy fuerte

las dos:ya...

**volviendo al campo**

endo:hay que ganar,ha demostrar nuestra fuerza!

Todos:si!

**El raimon intentaba en vano llegar a la portería, pero siempre de alguna manera les quitaban el balón,y estos **

**acababan en el suelo en ese momento...**

someoka:goengi!

Goengi:si!

Someoka:TORNADO...

goengi:DRAGON!

**El balón se dirigía a portería, pero mucho antes de llegar leeze le dio una patada, y lo despejo hacia la portería **

**contraria, impactando en un jugador,y así, marcando gol**

endo:sombra,estas bien?

Sombra:no te preocupes,estoy bien

someoka:ninguna de nuestras técnicas,surgen algún efecto

leeze:un momento,dijeron técnicas secretas?

Someoka:si,que tiene de malo?

Leeze:je,aunque las llamen técnicas secretas su nivel es inferior,admitan lo han llegado a su limite

endo:nosotros no hemos llegado al limite!

Leeze:son unos malos perdedores,lo único que ocasionaran es su propia ruina

kido:disculpa,pero ser malos perdedores también es una de nuestras técnicas secretas

handa;por esa razón,el equipo raimon consiguió llegar hasta la cima

kurimatsu:no le tenemos miedo a los extraterrestres!

Leeze:gr,entonces les daremos una paliza para que no vuelvan a enfrentarnos

**cuando leeze dijo eso,el equipo de los extraterrestres empezó a hacer todo tipo de cosas para que raimon no **

**pudiese volver a jugar,y con las chicas...**

laura:esto es una perdida de tiempo

karina:es verdad

kim:sabemos el resultado,además de que esta muy claro

laura:vámonos

las dos:hai

**cuando las tres chicas se fueron en ese momento kazemaru miro donde las chicas estaban,viendo a kim **

**marchándose**

kazemaru:kim...te has ido,por que de seguro sabes que no merece la pena seguir viendo,aunque...de todos modos,me alegro

que hayas visto hasta aquí

leeze:''las chicas se fueron,ya vieron todo lo necesario,es hora de acabar con estos humanos''

**leeze levanto el dedo al aire y en ese momento corrió,y chuto el balón creando una ráfaga de viento,y el balón **

**llego a portería marcando gol**

kazemaru:endo te encuentras bien

**en ese momento,a kazemaru le dieron un balonazo, y kim observo unos instantes**

kim:kazemaru...

laura:kim,debes olvidarte de el,por que...el amor no te pude cegar,cuando nos enfrentemos...habrá que jugar sin ninguna

compasión,y tu lo sabes

karina:es verdad,por eso...debes olvidarte de el

kim:ya lo se...pero me duele verle en ese estado

laura:ya veremos que hacer

las dos:a que te refieres?

Laura:ustedes...confíen en mi

**las dos chicas asintieron con un poco de miedo,normalmente laura no decía esa frase,por eso se asustaron pero **

**laura por lo que parecía iba muy enserio,en ese momento desaparecieron en una luz violeta...en mientras con **

**raimon**

endo:rayos

leeze:se termina el partido,recuerdo que también ustedes tienen otro dicho:_el silencio es mas dicente que la palabra _

_imprudente_

**cuando leeze dijo eso se elevo junto al balón que tenia un resplandor violeta,chuto el balón, y destruyo el **

**instituto Umbrela. Cuando el partido acabo, tres personas se encontraban en el instituto raimon, contemplando **

**esas ruinas que hace poco, era su instituto...**

ichinose:esto...

domon:no puede ser

ichinose:aki...

**pero aki no respondía tenia la mirada perdida,justamente,en el instituto**

ichinose:entonces es verdad?,que la escuela raimon perdió ese partido?

Domon:no esto es ridículo!se supone que somos los campeones,por que nos tiene que suceder esto? justo el día de nuestra

victoria,no es posible! Es una broma!los extraterrestres no existen!

**En ese momento ichinose miro a aki,y esta estaba llorando**

ichinose:en donde están los muchachos

aki:hicieron pedazos a nuestro equipo, las técnicas secretas de todos no hicieron efecto durante el partido, endo y goengi están

lastimados y algunos compañeros tuvieron que ser hospitalizados

domon:si solo...si solo hubiésemos llegado a tiempo!

Ichinose:eso no hubiese asegurado la victoria

domon:que?por que dices eso!

**Ichinose no respondió,solo miro al instituto,y...al día siguiente,en el instituto alien...**

laura:no esperaba...

karina:que el equipo acabase hospitalizado?

Kim:yo no se como es que siguen de una pieza

laura:ya,es verdad

burn:laura!

Gazelle:karina,kim!

Las tres:si?

Burn:donde se metieron?

Laura:oh,nada,solo...

karina:estuvimos...observando

los dos:el que?

Kim:al equipo...

las tres:del raimon

burn:co-como?

Gazelle:saben que no pueden salir del recinto,a menos que os autoricen

karina:y por eso salimos

burn:a que se refieren?

Laura:fácil,burn,padre nos dio el permiso para salir cuando a nosotras nos gustes

**los dos chicos tragaron en seco,pues las chicas en ese momento tenían una sonrisa un poco siniestra,y los dos **

**se preguntaban:había padre hecho bien al darles la piedra alius?**

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Bueno,aquí corto jaja,que les pareció?plis manden reviews! pero antes unas preguntas:**_

_**volveremos a ser las de antes?**_

_**Kazemaru se dará cuenta de lo que le pasa a kim?**_

_**Kido descubrirá el porque laura sabe tantas cosas suyas?**_

_**A que se refiere laura con:dejadme lo a mi?**_

_**Karina al fin descubrirá de que todo esto es un error?**_

_**Dejare de decir tanta estupideces?**_

_**Me mandaran reviews?**_

_**Me despido ya,y nos les aburro?**_

_**Jajaja bueno,sayo matta ne!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NUEVAS INTEGRANTES EN RAIMON?**_

_**Siento la espera,pero no sabia como continuarlo,hasta que al fin ya pude xD bueno,aquí les doy un pequeño **_

_**adelanto,nos infiltraremos en raimon que ocurrirá?xD pasen y lean**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**a la mañana siguiente después de la derrota de raimon,las tres chicas salieron del despacho de padre,pues las **

**llamo,según el era urgente,cuando salieron del despacho...**

karina:de veras nos dijo que nos infiltráramos en el raimon?

Kim:si,yo escuche lo mismo que tu, que opinas laura?

Laura:yo digo que...empiece el juego*sonríe malvadamente*

**en ese momento 3 chicos llegaron...**

los tres:chicas!

Laura:buenas capitanes

las dos:lo mismo decimos

burn:laura,porque salisteis del despacho de padre?

Gazelle:es verdad,que paso?

Grand:por favor,decidnos

laura:os resumiremos

karina:lo que padre quería de nosotras era...

kim:que nos infiltrásemos

los tres:donde?

Las tres:En raimon

burn:no están hablando en serio,no?

Laura:burn,burn*pone mano sobre su hombro,niega con la cabeza*

burn:q-que?

Laura:*sonríe malvadamente* aremos lo que nos han dicho,nos infiltraremos y...acabaremos con raimon

kim:exactamente

karina:si

gazelle:no podrán hacerlo solas

grand:es verdad,no tienen poder suficiente

karina:ustedes...no saben nuestro verdadero poder

kim:jaja,somos mejores de lo que creen

laura:es verdad,*pone las manos en su cintura y se inclina*jajaja,ustedes son unos necios,nosotras conseguiremos que alius

domine el mundo,ustedes no sirven para nada

karina:es verdad,jajaja

kim:jamas conseguirán dominar el mundo sin nosotras jajaja

gazelle:YA! La piedra alius las esta volviendo locas

karina:callate!tu no sabes nada

laura:dejalo kari-chan,vámonos

kim:si,venga

karina:como digan

laura:verán,de lo que somos capaces

**dicho esto las tres se fueron,los tres capitanes se quedaron estáticos,pensando:de veras la piedra las corrompió **

**tanto? En eso llego haruto**

haruto:se fueron las chicas?

Gazelle:si,tu que quieres?

Haruto:ayudaros,ellas están enloqueciendo,la piedra las esta descontrolando

burn:por que debemos confiar en ti?

Haruto:por que me importan mucho,y no pienso dejar que mi hermana y mis amigas se destruyan así mismas

los tres:hermana?

Haruto:exacto,yo soy hermano de tamiko,por algo me llevo tan bien con ella

gazelle:nosotros creíamos que...

haruto:que estaba con ella?

Gazelle:si...

haruto:por eso no has de preocuparte solo es mi hermana jaja

burn:dinos,como nos ayudaras

haruto:en primero,hay que descubrir como su personalidad cambio

grand:por la piedra alius

haruto:no ya,digo...que forma a la piedra alius,alguien lo sabe?

Los tres:...

haruto:lo suponía

grand:que aremos?

Haruto:ahora mismo...no lo se

**en mientras tanto,con nuestras tres protagonistas...**

laura:kim,tu conoces a kazemaru,ya sabes que hacer

kim:je,claro

karina:no perdamos el tiempo,recuerda,debes mostrarte como siempre

kim:si,haya vamos...kazemaru!

**Todos los del raimon voltearon a ver,y kazemaru solo sonrío**

kazemaru:kim!

Kim:jeje,hola kaze-chan

kazemaru:hola,que tal?

Kim:jaja,nada,por cierto,he de presentarte,a ti y a los demás,a unas amigas

kido:unas amigas?

Kim:si,miren,esta es karina hideki

karina:un placer ^^

kim:y esta es laura excla

laura:mucho gusto ^^

endo:y...ustedes juegan soccer?

Todos:*caída anime*

goengi:no se te ocurre preguntar otra cosa?

Endo:eh...así!en que posición juegan?

Todos:*doble caída anime*

kim:bueno,jeje ^-^U te responderemos a tus dos preguntas

laura:si...''este chico es tonto o que?y he de ser amable,me agota la paciencia ¬¬* en primero,si jugamos a el soccer

karina:en segundo,podemos jugar cualquier posición,menos porteras

kido:y...que quieren*mirando a laura*

laura:en primero,deja de mirarme,ok?

Kido:ok''que tienes tu que ver conmigo?''

laura:y en segundo,queremos entrar en el equipo,para...

karina:ayudarles con los extraterrestres

kim:exacto,podemos entrar?

Endo:claro!les haremos la prueba

las tres:hai

**las tres chicas se pusieron en posición,la prueba consistía que si consiguian burlar a los delanteros,medio **

**centros,defensas y mercar al portero,estarían en el equipo...en eso,endo grito:**

endo:que empiece la prueba!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Que les pareció?manden reviews,espero que les gustase!sayo,matta neeeeeee!**_

_**antes unas preguntas  
**_

_**nos infiltraremos en raimon?**_

_**haruto y los capitanes conseguirán saber que forma a la piedra alius?  
**_

_**kido descubrira que relacion tiene laura con el?  
**_

_**alius conseguirá dominar el mundo?  
**_

_**raimon acabara con la amenaza de los extraterrestres?  
**_

_**me despido y dejo de decir estupideces?  
**_

_**espero que les haya gustado,SOYONARA MATTA NEEEE!  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**NUEVAS INTEGRANTES,Y EL SEGUNDO PARTIDO**_

_**siento el retraso pero,me quede en blanco -.- además que me he enganchado**_

_**a unas canciones xD bueno,no les aburro mas,antes el disclaimer inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece **_

_**a level-5 los ocs tampoco son mios,kim le pertenece a kim natsuyaki,karina a shimori matsumoto(pondré su **_

_**nombre verdadero mas adelante)solo me pertenece laura excla ^^,adelante el fic!**_

* * *

**después de que endo diese la señal las tres salieron corriendo hacía la portería,esquivando a todos los jugadores **

**con una maestría increíble**

karina:¡hagamos la técnica!

Kim:si,así marcaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

laura:de acuerdo,¡adelante!_**(nota:la técnica de ahora solo se mostrara estando bajo los efectos de la piedra alius)**_

**Laura, karina y kim se posicionaron en circulo,con el balón en medio,de repente el cielo se volvió color **

**violeta,unas ondas salieron de las tres chicas,una de color amarillo que representaba a karina,otra de color **

**verde que representaba a kim y la ultima de color roja que representaba a laura,el balón se elevo en el centro de **

**las ondas,adquiriendo una enorme fuerza,las tres chicas se elevan y chutan el balón gritando el nombre de la **

**técnica llamada:tiro de la corrupción_(el nombre es horrible,pero no se me ocurría nada -.-U)_**

endo:¿que fuerza es esa?

Kido:endo, ¡cuidado!

Endo:¡yo la parare!

Las tres:¡eso crees!

**Endo realizo su técnica mano fantasma,pero no pudo pararla,y acabo dentro de la portería**

laura:''que poca fuerza''

kim:''a lo mejor nos hemos pasado''

karina:''de seguro estamos dentro del equipo,je''

kim:bueno,decidnos,¿estamos dentro o no?

Endo:¡por supuesto que si!

Laura:vale,vale

karina:¿cuando tenemos el enfrentamiento contra alius?

Kazemaru:pues...

natsumi:chicos,el tormenta de géminis a atacado al primer ministro

todos:comoooooooooo?!

Laura:''valla,ya se pasaron''vallamos alli

natsumi:si,pero antes...siganme

**todos siguieron a natsumi hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el padre de natsumi el señor hibiki y una mujer **

**desconocida**

S. Raimon:chicos,esta es la caravana inazuma

todos: wooooo

hibiki:y por lo visto vemos a nuevas personas

laura:así es,nos presentaremos

kim:yo soy kim natsuyaki,un placer

karina:yo soy tamiko karina,mucho gusto

laura:y por ultimo yo,laura excla

**cuando laura dijo su nombre resonó en la mente de hibiki,ella le parecía...un tanto familiar**

S. Raimon:bueno,echas las presentaciones,tendrán a una nueva entrenadora

endo:como una nueva entrenadora?

Kido: que no nos entrenara usted,señor hibiki?

Hibiki:no,la que se encargara de vosotros es ella

?: soy Kira Hitomiko,vuestra entrenadora

kazemaru:usted nos ayudara a luchar contra los extraterrestres?

Hitomiko:exacto,pero quien no se vea capaz de enfrentarse a ellos,ya se puede ir largando

endo:nosotros derrotaremos a los extraterrestres!

Todos:si!

laura:''veamos...hasta cuando podéis mantener esa confianza''*pensó con una sonrisa malvada*

karina:''creen que podrán contra la academia alius?que necios''*pensó malvadamente*

kim:''kazemaru,me duele hacerte esto,pero todo por la academia alius''*pensó con algo de pena y a la vez maldad*

natsumi:bueno,vallamos a socorrer al primer ministro

todos:si!

**Subieron en la caravana relámpago,y esperaron a que llegasen. Kim, karina y laura se pusieron juntas,para **

**hablar de su plan,pronto se pondría en marcha,cuando llegaron**

endo:esta todo destrozado...

kazemaru:mira,un balón de los extraterrestres!

Endo:que?*lo intenta coger,pero pesaba mucho*

goengi:puedes?

Endo:s-si...ya!

?:ustedes!son los extraterrestres!

Endo:no...esto,nosotros no somos extraterrestres

?:ese balón es de los extraterrestres,por eso sois extraterrestres

endo:que no!

?:um...pues,os reto a un partido

laura:y nosotros aceptamos

karina:*susurrando*pero laura...

laura:dejame a mi

?:de acuerdo,nos vemos ahora*se va*

endo:que hiciste?!

Laura:oh por favor,si quieren ganar a los extraterrestres tendrán que entrenar,para empezar de que así sabrán que no somos

extraterrestres

hitomiko:laura tiene mucha razón

laura:je,además jugaremos contra touko zaizen,la hija del ministro

karina:exacto,ella es defensa

kim:y los jugadores son sus guardaespaldas

kido:como sabéis todo eso?

Laura:je,querido kido,nosotras tenemos nuestros secretos*dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra*

**en eso llego touko con su equipo**

touko:bueno,ya estamos listos

endo:pues que comience el partido

* * *

_**que les pareció?espero que les gustase ^^ he de verme el partido,que no me acuerdo xD antes unas preguntas:**_

_**por que hibiki se sorprendió cuando laura dijo su nombre?**_

_**Jugaremos contra el equipo de touko?**_

_**Raimon ganara o perderá?**_

_**Merezco reviews?**_

_**Sayo,hasta la próxima!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡RAIMON VS LOS 11 DE NEGRO!**_

_**Aquí la continuación de las estudiantes,ya vi el episodio y se como va XD antes disclaimer inazuma eleven no me **_

_**pertenece tampoco me pertenecen los ocs,solo me pertenece laura excla, adelante el fic!**_

* * *

**Cuando toko llego con su equipo,el partido comenzó la alineación fue cambiada,quedando así:**

**endo:portero**

**kazemaru,kabeyama,domon y kim:defensas**

**kido,handa,ichinose y karina:centrocampistas_(recuerden,aquí ichinose y domon ya están,lo que _**_**pasa que casi **_

_**nunca los menciono -.-Uu)**_

**goengi y laura:delanteros_(lo se,pésima para esto,y creo que puse mal algún nombre -_-U)_ **

toko:¡que comience el partido!

Laura:chicas,ya saben,solo hagan las técnicas cuando sea necesario

Karina:claro,lau-chan,¿después haremos nuestro plan?

Kim:¿acabar con Raimon?

Laura:así es,pero antes quiero ver a los gemelos

Karina:¿que gemelos?

Laura:los de Hokkaido,Atsuya Fubuki,y Shiro Fubuki,dicen que los dos juntos tienen un gran potencial,según tengo

entendido...

Kim:dejame adivinar,uno es delantero y el otro defensa,¿no?

Laura:exacto

Karina:y lo que quieres decir es que a lo mejor se unen a Raimon,¿es eso?

Laura:así es

**en eso Endo las llamo a las tres**

Endo:¡chicas!¡el partido va a comenzar!

Las tres:¡hai!

**De a saber donde Kakuma el narrador apareció y pues se puso a...narrar**

Kakuma:¡aquí empieza el emocionante partido entre el equipo de Toko Zaizen y el Raimon!

Endo:¡hay que ganar!

Todos:¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii!

Kakuma:los equipos se han preparado,y por lo visto hay tres chicas en el campo...y no puedo decir mucho de ellas,solo que se

llaman Kim Natsuyaki,Tamiko Karina y Laura Excla

Laura:y menos que sabrás*pensó con maldad*

**el silbato dio comienzo al partido,nadie conseguía de meter gol,entonces Goengi avanzo a portería y realizo su **

**tiro tornado de fuego,pero Toko lo paro con su supertecnica La Torre **

Toko:suerte a la próxima

Goengi:maldiciones*dijo apretando los puños*

Laura:enfadándote no vas a conseguir nada

Goengi:lo se

Laura:tranquilo,el partido solo comenzó

Karina:¿que pretendes siendo amable?*pensó preocupada*

Kim:algo planeas,y no sabemos el que*pensó la chica*

Kakuma:el raimon saca,y la que lleva el balón es Laura excla,va esquivando al equipo contrario con gran maestría,¿pero que

pasa? ¡Karina se le ha unido a la delantera!¿que irán a hacer?

Laura:¡vamos karina!

Karina:¡si!

**En ese momento Karina y Laura se pararon,el balón se elevo y a Karina y Laura les salieron unas alas,Laura **

**realizo el corazón divino,pero antes de acabarla Karina le da una patada y envuelve el balón en hielo,en ese **

**instante nombran a la técnica:corazón de hielo**

Las dos:¡CORAZON DE HIELO!

Kakuma:¿q-que es esa técnica?el portero intenta de pararla pero...¡ha sido gol!

Laura:genial

Karina:nos salio a la primera

Laura:ni que lo digas

Endo:¡Karina,Laura!¡menuda técnica!

Laura:lo sabemos

Karina:marcaremos otro gol de seguro*dijo sonriendo un poco siniestro*

Toko:maldita sea...¡solo tuvieron suerte!

Kim:suerte,o que somos mejores

Toko:¿¡que dijiste?!

Kazemaru:Kim,dejala

Kim:*suspira*si tu quieres kazemaru...

Kido:reanudemos el juego

Laura:exacto

Kido:oye Laura...

Laura:dime

Kido:¿como hicieron esa técnica?

Laura:haciéndola,no te metas en lo que no te incumbe Kido

Kido:pero...

Laura:pero nada,he de volver a mi posición*dijo y se fue*

Kido:''¿que tienes?eres muy extraña,al igual que las otras dos,os combináis a la perfección,y tenéis un gran nivel de juego,¿es

que sois así?''*pensó el estratega*

**de repente sonó el silbato dando por terminado el primer tiempo**

Hitomiko:están jugando al nivel de esos adultos,pero les diré mi estrategia para el segundo tiempo

Laura:entrenadora,¿le puedo pedir una cosa?

Hitomiko:¿de que se trata?

Laura:cambie la formación,quiero que Karina y Kim estén conmigo en la delantera

Kido:¿¡que estas diciendo?! Si hacemos eso la defensa disminuirá

Laura:lo se,pero reforzando el centro del campo no podrán avanzar,esta era nuestra idea

Karina:poner 3 delanteros,es decir a Kim,Laura y a mi

Kim:luego poner 4 medios para que no puedan pasar

Laura:por ultimo 3 defensas,y luego Endo,el portero

Hitomiko:me parece bien,haced lo que han dicho

Kido:¡pero entrenadora!

Laura:ya oíste kido,haced lo que digamos

Karina:esta es la nueva formación:

**endo:portero**

**kazemaru,domon y handa:defensas**

**kido,handa,goengi e ichinose:medios**

**laura,kim y karina:delanteras**

Laura:ahora sin mas,que de comienzo el segundo tiempo

**el segundo tiempo comenzó, y el equipo de Toko tenía el balón**

Haruna:¿de verdad creen que esto funcione?

Aki:no lo se,solo podemos tener fe

Kido:¡Laura!¡esta estrategia vuestra no funciona!¡vamos a perder!

Laura:¿¡te quieres tranquilizar?!en primer lugar tenemos que conseguir el balón,en cuanto lo tengáis pasarnos lo

Kido:pero...

Laura:confía en mi*dijo sonriendo*_**(que raro,no? XD)**_

Kido:va-vale*dijo un poco sonrojado*

Kazemaru:¡Kim!*dijo pasándole el balón*

Kim:¡mía!

Karina:¡vamos!

Kim:¡hai!

**En ese momento a Kim la envolvió una luz dorada,y el balón adquirió una fuerza muy potente**

**salto en el aire y chutó el balón diciendo:león legendario_(si,lo se,nombre horrible)_**

Kakuma:y... ¡gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooool!

Laura:genial Kim

Karina:menuda técnica,jaja

Kim:lo se

Kido:¿por eso era esta formación?

Laura:lo vas pillando Kido

**el partido siguió su transcurro, Goengi marco con su tornado de fuego, y después de eso no dejaron pasar a **

**nadie,llegando al pitido final,el raimon gano 3-0**

Endo:ahora veis que no somos extraterrestres

Toko:lo sabía desde el principio,ustedes son los ganadores del Torneo Fútbol Frontera

Endo:¿ya lo sabías?

Toko:así es, solo quería ponerlos a prueba

Laura:pues valla...

Karina:bah

Kim:hay por dios

Kazemaru:jejeje,ya tranquilas chicas

Toko:equipo raimon,quiero unirme a su equipo para rescatar a mi papa

Todos:¿¡comooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo?!

Hitomiko:de acuerdo,estas dentro

Kido:valla,una nueva jugadora

Laura:si,es verdad

**de repente la pantalla que había allí se encendió,dejando ver a los extraterrestres**

Leeze:terrícolas,escuchen me,como ustedes saben somos los extraterrestres del instituto Eilien

Endo:Leeze...

Leeze:nosotros llegamos a su planeta con el fin de demostrarles nuestros asombrosos poderes,queremos advertirles que somos

seres evolucionados por eso utilizaremos un sistema que ustedes conocen como soccer,así comprenderán que no sirve de nada

oponerse a nuestras ordenes

Endo:demonios...¡hasta donde piensan llegar!

Guardaespaldas:localizaron a los extraterrestres,la señal viene de la emisora Nara

Laura:''¿que pretendes leeze?''*pensó preocupada*

Karina:''tendremos que jugar de seguro contra ustedes''*pensó la chica*

Kim:''algo ocurrirá,y no sera para nada bueno''*pensó ella*

**el equipo Raimon llego a la azotea de la emisora Nara,en eso había una luz violeta,las chicas no pensaban en **

**otra cosa que fuese destruir Raimon,en ese momento Endo gritó:**

Endo:¡Leeze!

* * *

_**Aquí acaba otro capitulo de este fic,XD que les pareció?espero que les haya gustado,antes unas**_

_**preguntas:**_

_**¿Quieren que las chicas destruyan raimon?**_

_**¿Hago que alguien revele que las chicas son del la academia alius?**_

_**¿Pongo ya que relación tiene Laura con Kido?**_

_**¿Pongo escenas románticas?**_

_**¿Quieren que ponga otro momento Kim x Kazemaru o Karina x Gazelle o Laura x Burn?**_

_**¿Pongo en el próximo capitulo el verdadero nombre de Karina y su verdadero hermano?**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Me dejaran reviews?**_

_**Estas ronda de preguntas fue un poco mas larga de lo habitual,bueno,me despido de ustedes **_

_**hasta la próxima,soyonara matta neee!**_


End file.
